Heavenly Clouds
by Aolani
Summary: This is my first fanfic, take it easy on me. This fanfic is after Spike dies, and he is now standing in front of heaven's gates. Spike becomes Faye's gurdian angel, when she gets into trouble. PLEASE READ! FxS
1. The Gates

Heavenly Clouds A Cowboy Bebop Fanfic By: Aolani  
  
Chapter 1: Getting In  
  
Spike was suddenly in front of a pair of large doors. "I wonder how I got up here. It doesn't look like the Bebop. I wonder where everyone else it, is it very quiet, is Ed sick?" Spike looked around, and saw nothing but white fluffy stuff floating around. "This must be a dream. Might as well enjoy it." He walked to the pair of doors, and pushed. The doors opened and Spike was blinded by a bright flash. When he could see again, he saw clouds, and some old man yelling at a T.V.  
  
"What is wrong with this television? I get the best, and bring it back here, and all I get is static? Is this what the heavenly God wanted? Me to be disappointed? What am I supposed to do here all day, pray?"  
  
Spike walked up to the old man and said, "Umm, hey, can you tell me where I am? This doesn't look like any place I've been to...."  
  
"Ehh? Oh, your at Heaven's Gate my dear son. You would only be here if you died. Yup, I'm pretty sure you are dead, now what's your name.....," he said flipping through the pages of a book on the table, "newcomers, newcomers, there we are. Poofy green hair, mismatched eyes, you must be Spike Spiegel." Spike looked baffled for a minute, than said, "Yeah, that's me. But what am I doing here? Am I dead? If I am I would expect to be in the underworld if you catch my drift. Not in Heaven. "  
  
"Nope, for some reason the Heavenly Father thought it was for you to be here. Let's see.....I got you checked in, and you are in room 140B," The old man said handing Spike a key, "Just walk through those gates, and take a left, when you see the angels singing take a right, and than you will see a tall building. That will be your place. If you need anything else, give the angel living with you a message and it will be sent to me, Pete. Now run along, I have more people checking in and I can't be chatting with you all day," Pete said turning back to the T.V. grumbling about static.  
  
Spike did as Pete said and walked through the gates, past the singing angels, and to the tall building where he would be sharing a household with a angel. "What a weird day I have been having."  
  
He opened the door with his key and stuck his head inside, just to make sure there was not devil waiting to take him away. Inside he found a house that looked quit cozy. On the couch was a man with wings, watching TV with his back to him.  
  
"Well Hello! Come on in! Make yourself at home! I'm Charlie, and this here is your new house. Over there is the kitchen," Charlie pointed standing up, "and over there are the bedrooms. This here is the looking globe," Charlie said pointing to a ball that looked like a beach ball.  
  
"A looking globe? What's that do?"  
  
"It's so you can check up on your loved ones, and see the living world. You can try it out later. First we have to get you settled in." Charlie took off, leaving Spike to follow.  
  
"This is my room," Charlie said pointing to a room that looked like a closet more than a bedroom, "and this is yours."  
  
Spike looked into his room and saw a bed, another looking globe, a closet, and bathroom.  
  
"Okay thanks. Where are my clothes?"  
  
"They are in the closet. But when you earn your wings you will get to wear a white robe like mine!"  
  
Spike looked at Charlie's robe and sighed. "Whoo-hooo. I can't wait. What do I have to do to earn wings?"  
  
"You will have to be someone's guardian angle, and if you help them out, and the people up there," Charlie said pointing up," think you did a good job, than voala! You get wings!"  
  
"How do I know who my Guardian is?"  
  
"You will know tomorrow at the ceremony. But now you can just relax."  
  
"I think I will go into my room and think thing out first."  
  
"Okay, see you in the morning! Remember to get up when the bell rings!!!!"  
  
Spike went into his room and laid down on the bed. "Man I would kill for a cigarette!" All sorts of things were going through his head. He was wondering about the Bebop crew, and Vicious. With all sorts of thoughts going through his head, he fell asleep. 


	2. Say That Again?

Heavenly Clouds A Cowboy Bebop FanFic By: Aolani  
  
Chapter 2: Say that Again?  
  
When Spike woke up he found that he was in a strange place. "Where am I? It does not look a thing like my room." Then he remembered that he was in Heaven, with a roommate that was an angel named Charlie. He sat up, and looked around his room again. He didn't see much that he didn't like, yet he didn't see anything that was that appealing to his eye. It was a very plain room, with one window, and no color at all, except for the clothes that he was wearing. Spike got up and walked out of the room.  
  
He found Charlie sitting on the couch, as he found him yesterday. "Hey brother! What's happening?"  
  
"Uhhh, do you have a cigarette?"  
  
"Not with me bro. You can walk to the news stand at the end of the block and see if they have any. I'm pretty sure that Denny smokes."  
  
"Okay, thanks." Spike walked to the front door and opened it. He was hit by a ray of sunshine. He cringed at the brightness of it. In space it was never that bright. "Well, I guess I better get used to it." He walked to the sidewalk. When he reached the end of the block, he looked around for a news stand but couldn't find it.  
  
"Hey! Up here!" Spike looked up and saw a floating cloud. On the cloud was a box with a hole, and a person inside the box. The cloud slowly lowered, and he saw a tall man with a mop of red hair.  
  
"Are you Denny? Charlie said that you might have some cigarettes."  
  
"Yeah, Charlie sent you over here huh? Well I have cigarettes, but you have to be real careful where you smoke them. " 'they'," Denny said pointing up, "don't like to see someone smoking. You see it turns the clouds a color, that 'they' do not like." Denny handed Spike a pack, then the cloud lifted back into the air.  
  
"Thanks!" Spike yelled, than walked off back to the house. When Spike got back he saw Charlie standing by the door tapping his toe.  
  
"Hurry up, or you are going to miss the ceremony. Then you will never get your wings!"  
  
"Sorry," he mumbled. They walked out the door, and walked to the center of.I guess.heaven. There were chairs, and a podium. There were already people sitting, and Charlie and Spike took a seat in the back.  
  
"Okay, looks like everyone is here. Let's start. I will call your name and you will come up here and get a folder with your Guardian's information in it. Please do not loose these, because if you do it will only delay you further in getting your wings."  
  
".Mary Tran, Lizzie Tenyor, Ben Trakk.....Spike Spiegel." Spike walked up to the front, and took the folder. He handed the folder to Charlie, and Charlie read the name.  
  
"Wait a minute.who did you say again?"  
  
"Faye Valentine."  
  
"Say that again?" 


	3. Ready or Not Here I Come

Thanks for all the good reviews! Sorry this is not the best chapter. I hope the next one will be better. Keep reviewing!!!! :D  
  
Heavenly Clouds  
  
A Cowboy Bebop Fanfic  
  
By: Aolani  
  
Chapter 3: Ready or Not Here I Come  
  
Spike quickly took a seat. "Let me see. You said Faye Valentine right?"  
  
"Yup, Faye Valentine. A bounty hunter, crew member to the bebop. Bluish blackish hair,  
  
green eyes, pretty hot if you ask me. Anything else you want to know?"  
  
"WHY THE HELL DID I GET HER FOR A GUARDIAN?????"  
  
"UMMMM..... EXCUSE ME? WE ARE IN HEAVEN!!!!"  
  
"Sorry." Spike mumbled.  
  
"What's the problem? She's a hot chick, she's apparently single, once again, what's the problem with being her guardian angel?"  
  
"I knew her! I worked with her! She is damn annoying! She will never ever listen to me!" Spike yelled.  
  
"Well you know what? If you don't take her as your guardian, "they", Charlie said pointing up, "will be mad, and make you greet newcomers at the gate, and let me tell you it's not all that fun. You get to wear geeky suit and a very dumb hat. You will be the laughing stock of Heaven!"  
  
"Hmmmm. I have so many choices. Take Faye's crap or be the laughing stock of Heaven."  
  
"I would pick the first choice."  
  
"Urg, I guess I will have to choose the first one. Spike Spiegel is not to be laughed at!" Spike yelled, and then he ran back to the house.  
  
When Charlie got back to the house he found Spike sitting on the couch with his stash of beer.  
  
"What in the world are you doing with my beer!!!!"  
  
"I had to get away from the world awhile."  
  
"How did you find it? I hid it so well that even my mother couldn't find it!"  
  
"Hey, I'm a bounty hunter aren't I?"  
  
"You have to buy me a new stash! But I can't be worrying about that. We have to start on your training. You can't be giving phony advice to Faye can you?"  
  
"Of course not," Spike said with a lot of sarcasm.  
  
"Let's see what's first....."  
  
**********Five Hours Later***********  
  
"I think I got it down!"  
  
"You sure? I don't want to be the one to trained a failure!"  
  
"Okay Okay. Send me down to Earth. Let's get this over with." Spike and Charlie walked out the door. They headed out to the place where they went to the ceremony .  
  
The podium was replaced with what looked like a elevator. In front of the elevator stood a tough looking angel.  
  
"That is Barney. He is the one that let's you go to Earth." "Do you think I could go now? Or do I have to take some test to get past the body guard?" "Nope, all you need is me. I'll tell Barney that you are ready, and then you will be sent down to the beautiful Faye." "Let's go then, I want to get Faye on the right track, so I can leave sooner." "Hey Barney, let the poofy haired guy through." Spike steped past the burly man and stood in the elevator. "Remember what I taught you! Don't be giving phony advice! I will be coming down to visit!" Spike nodded his head and waved a good-bye. The doors closed and the elevator went down. "Well here I come Faye, ready or not here I come."  
  
Disclamer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop, or anything that has to do with Cowboy Bebop. I am not rich, do not sue (I'm just saying what I have seen everyone write...:P) 


	4. Chaos

Heavenly Clouds A Cowboy Bebop Fanfic By: Aolani  
  
Chapter 4: Chaos Warning: Characters might be a little out of character, Sorry but I don't remember everything!!!  
  
When Spike opened his eyes he found himself lying in his bed. "Hey, I'm home!" He walked out of his room and into the hallway. He headed towards the living area, and he found Faye laying on the couch filing her nails.  
  
"Hey Faye." Faye looked up when she heard the voice but she didn't see anything. "I must be hearing things. That can't be Spike, he's dead." she said and then went back to filing her nails.  
  
"No, I'm not alive but I am here." Faye looked up again, and looked around closely. When her eyes went by his ghostly form, her eyes widened.  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!" Faye sprang up and stood on the couch screaming here head off. Jet and Ed ran in when they heard Faye screaming.  
  
"What the hell happened???" Jet yelled looking everywhere and seeing nothing, he stared at Faye.  
  
"D---do you see him? It's Spike! Or Spike's ghost or something!!!"  
  
"Ed doesn't see anything," Ed said.  
  
"Neither do I. Are you going crazy Faye? Are you taking Spike's death too hard? Maybe we should take you to the doctor..." Jet said looking around the room again.  
  
"I swear, he's standing right there!!!" Faye screamed pointing to where Spike was standing.  
  
"Faye! Stop screaming! I'm not alive! I'm your Guardian Angel. You are the only one that can see me. STOP LAUGHING!!!" Faye had started laughing when she heard Spike say that he was a angel.  
  
"You an (giggle) angel? What was God thinking?"  
  
"Who the hell are you talking too?" Jet said perplexed.  
  
"Ed-Ed dosen't see anyone. Who is Faye-Faye talking to Jet-person?"  
  
"I have no idea Ed. I think we should bring Faye to a doctor."  
  
"NO no! I just need some time to think. I promise that I am not going crazy, I just think I am taking Spike's death a little hard," Faye said looking at Spike, "I just need some time alone."  
  
"Are you sure? I'm kind of scared to leave you alone. Are you sure you don't see anymore ghosts?"  
  
"Of course not! I must have been having a nightmare," Faye lied.  
  
"Okay, I'm just going to go finish dinner, don't do anything crazy. Come on Ed." Jet and Ed left leaving Faye alone with Spike. Faye turned to Spike when they left.  
  
"Why are you back here? Why do YOU have to be my angel?"  
  
"Hey, you weren't my first choice either. I'm just doing this so I can get my wings."  
  
"Your wings? YOU ARE DOING THIS TO ME SO YOU CAN GET YOUR WINGS?????"  
  
"What do you mean I'm doing this to you? I'm doing nothing to you except helping you out."  
  
"You are making my EMOTIONS RUN WILD!!! I was just getting over your death and now you have to come back! My life is going in to chaos all over again! AND I DO NOT need your help! My life was fine!"  
  
"It was not fine, from what I read. Your stealing, getting drunk every SINGLE DAY, not to mention doing drugs and hanging out with the wrong people! You were never that stupid when I was alive!"  
  
"I AM NOT STUPID! I am fine! I am making my life the way that I want it!"  
  
"You know what? I'm gonna to leave you for a while, and when I come back I want to know everything there is to know about you. I want to know what you are doing now, and I don't want to take anymore crap from you. I'll just give you time get used to me, and if you need anything, just call my name." Spike said, and just as he appeared he dissapeared. Faye sighed, then layed back on the couch and thought about Spike. 


	5. The New You

Thanks for the great reviews! They make me feel so special! Anyways I am trying to write these stories as fast as I can. Sorry if they are bad, but I'm trying to keep you guys happy! Disclamer: As usual I do not own Cowboy Bebop, don't do anything to me except give me good reviews!!! :P  
  
Heavenly Clouds A Cowboy Bebop Fanfic By: Aolani  
  
Chapter 5: The New You  
  
When Faye woke up, she saw a pair of mismatched eyes staring at her.  
  
"I don't apperciate people staring at me when I sleep."  
  
"You look like an avenging angel when you sleep. Your kind of cute."  
  
Faye blushed, and sat up, trying to use her hair to cover her blush, "How do you know what an avenging angel looks like?"  
  
"I have been in Heaven, of course I have seen all sorts of angels."  
  
"I'm still getting used to the idea of you being an angel," Faye said giving a little giggle.  
  
"I almost never hear you giggle," Spike said with his trademark grin.  
  
"Well, if you weren't an angel you would probably never hear me."  
  
"Are you used to the idea yet? We need to get to work and change your ways women."  
  
"Change my ways? What's wrong with my ways?"  
  
"What's wrong? Your practically dress like a prositute! You get drunk, do drugs, that can't possibly be good for you!"  
  
"When have you started to worry about me? And I like how I dress!"  
  
"I started worrying when it envolves me. I have to make you a better person if I want to get my wings and get into a higher place."  
  
"Yeah whatever, I don't think you are going to have much luck. That's all I have to say."  
  
"We'll see. I WILL CHANGE YOU."  
  
"Do your worst." Faye said, and then laid down again and went back to sleep.  
  
Faye was being shaken. "What do you want???" Faye mumbled, and covered her head with her blanket once again.  
  
"WAKE UP! We need to go shopping, and all that other stuff to change you into a better person." Faye's head perked up when she heard the word shopping. "Shopping? Whose money are we spending?"  
  
"Yours of course. If you run out, you can use my savings."  
  
"What are you waiting for? We gotta go!" Faye said already half- dressed. She didn't really care that Spike was there. "Hurry up! What are you doing sitting and staring at me for?"  
  
"Don't you care that you are changing in front of me?"  
  
"I would if you are alive, but your not so it doesn't really matter."  
  
"Okay, whatever." Faye grabbed Spike's hand (she could touch him) and they headed out.  
  
"Hey Faye! Do you want breakfast?" Jet yelled.  
  
"NO! I'm heading out!" Faye yelled and ran the rest of the way to the hanger. Spike ran right behind her. Ed was walking aling the hall too and she saw Faye holding on to something, even though she couldn't see what.  
  
"Faye-Faye? Do you have an imaginary friend? Because Faye-Faye is holding on to something, but Ed can't see what."  
  
"Uhhh, ya, Faye-Faye has a new imaginary friend. I have to go now, you can meet him later!" Faye got into her ship, and blasted off. 


	6. Crazy Lady

Discalamer: Sigh...yes i do not own cowboy bebop, I am only a girl that wishes she does.  
  
  
  
Heavenly Clouds A Cowboy Bebop Fanfic By: Aolani  
  
Chapter 6: Crazy Lady  
  
Faye was in the air when she noticed that Spike wasn't there.  
  
"SPIKE!"  
  
"Yeah, Yeah, I'm here." Spike said coming out of nowhere and sitting next to Faye.  
  
"How can you just appear and dissappear? It's kind of freaky!"  
  
"It comes with being an angel. Now, let's go down to that big strip mall in Mars."  
  
"Mars Getaway? (Sorry i'm not very good at making up names)"  
  
"Yeah sure, as long as they have some deccent clothing stores."  
  
"They have some of my faviorates!"  
  
"Hrm, maybe we should re-think where we are going..."  
  
"No! Well...they do have one or two of those preppy stores." Faye said with disguist.  
  
"Fine then, we don't have all day! We need to do all this other stuff! Chop-Chop!"  
  
"Stop snapping at me! AND STOP WAVING YOUR ARMS! I"M TRYING TO DRIVE A SPACE-SHIP HERE!"  
  
"I was only waving my arms trying to motivate you. Can't you drive a little bit faster? I can't stay here forever ya know!"  
  
"Yeah, Yeah. We will be there in a few minutes, just sit back and relax pal, no need to get a hernia!" Faye drove the ship a little faster. When they landed down with a gentle "plop", Spike dissapeared again, and then he was seen outiside of the ship.  
  
"Move it! I still have to work with your attitude, and that will take a lot longer than this!"  
  
"I'm moving, i'm moving!" Faye grumbled as she got down from her ship. "Let's go over there!" Faye pointed to a store not ten-feet away, that looked like a whore store.  
  
"No more clothes like that for you! We are going to find some clothes that show some skin, but NOT THAT MUCH SKIN!"  
  
"Where did you learn about fashion, mister? Who are you to tell me what to wear and not to wear? hmmmmm?" Faye said using her finger to jab into Spike's chest.  
  
"I would be careful if I were you...people might think you are crazy if you are jabbing and talking to thin air. Wellllll....I guess you can always tell them you have an imaginary friend...." Spike said with a laugh.  
  
"Hey! It was the only thing I could think of!"  
  
"Yeah, sure," Spike said and then his face went serious, "today will be easy for you because we are doing the easy stuff. Now let's hurry so we can get back to the bebop." Faye and Spike walked off. Spike would choose a store and Faye would shake her head, when Faye would choose a store Spike would shake his head. Finally when they went around like that for awhile shaking eachothers heads, Spike pulled Faye into one kicking and screaming.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?!??? I don't want to go into this store! They don't have ANY taste! ANY AT ALL!" The ladies working there looked at Faye then at eachother than back to Faye.  
  
"Ummm excuse me mis? I there something we could do for you?"  
  
"Yeah, tell this guy to let go of my arm! Stop holding me harder Spike! You WILL LET GO!"  
  
"Okay. Mis we do not see anyone. Is there someone we can call? A brother, sister? .....a doctor?" When Faye looked up she noticed everyone looking at her. "...sigh....Not again," Faye said looking miserable, "I was...ummm... just kidding. I was trying to act like...like...one of those mimes, you know the silent ones???? Well it's just that I was a very loud....and obnoxious one? Can you believe it? You guys thought I was crazy...he he....."  
  
"Okay. We would apperciate it if you would practice another place. I think you are disturbing the customers...."  
  
"I'm sorry, thanks for watching my show!" Faye said in a bright voice. When she got out of the store she took her arm back and gave Spike a glare. "What the hell were you thinking? Making me look like a fool.....AGAIN!"  
  
"I'm sorry, but we can't spend all day here, just LOOKING! And it was all your own fault! Not mine, who told you to start yelling and screaming????"  
  
"You know what? Nevermind you don't want to know what...let's just get this over with. Let's get me the clothes so than we can go home, and you can torture me more."  
  
"Okay, let's go in here." When Spike and Faye got home, Faye was carrying a truckload of bags. "Of course Spike can't help me....not unless if I want to look like a child talking to her imaginary friend....or some crazy lady!"  
  
  
  
  
  
****I know that wasn't all that good....I'm sure the next chapters will be more exciting...hopefully. Just to let you guys know, I will be gone for a couple of days so I will not be able to post any new chapters. *_* 


	7. Dog Crazy

Sorry guys I was gone for a couple of days. But you guys didn't seem to notice...no threatning reviews, just really good ones! I will try to write as many chapters as I can! Disclamer: As always I do not own anything, cowboy bebop or characters!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Heavenly Clouds A Cowboy Bebop Fanfic By: Aolani  
  
Chapter 7: Dog Crazy  
  
Faye walked into the living area with her bags in her hands and Spike trailing behind her. Jet and Ed were sitting on the couch, Ein was lying on the floor next to Ed's feet. When Spike walked in Ein lifted his head up and stared straight at Spike. (thank you Miss L!!!) Spike didn't notice at first but then he felt a prickly feeling at the back of his neck...the feeling where you know someone is staring at you. Spike turned around very slowly, afraid it was the devil taking him away to where he belonged. When he turned all the way around he didn't see anything, but he still felt that feeling. He looked everywhere....then something gave a bark. "URr-ahhhhh!!!!!" Spike started running around the room Ein at his heels, "Rufff! Rufff!" "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE ME LOOK CRAZY.....AGAIN??????" Faye screamed trailing after Ein trying to grab him. "HE CAN SEE ME!" Spike said hysterically. "HE'S JUST A DOG! YOU LIKED HIM BEFORE!" "WELL GUESS WHAT? HE'S BARKING AND CHASING AFTER ME!!! IT DOESN'T SEEM LIKE HE LIKES ME ANYMORE!" "Calm down! He likes you! He just wants you to pet him. Now lead him into a room or something. I don't want to freak anymore people out." "YEAH SURE! THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK! ONCE I AM ALONE HE WILL BITE MY HEAD OFF AND THEN I WILL BE IN HEAVEN ALL OVER AGAIN!" "JUST GO OUTSIDE!" Faye said annoyed at Spike for being such a baby. "GLADLY!" Spike dissappeared. Ein stopped running, then he looked around the remaining people; not seeing Spike, Ein started whimpering. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Jet yelled, he was sitting on the couch the whole time the charade was going on, "AND WHO WERE YOU TALKING TOO?" Jet yelled looking at Faye. "Ummmm, I....well...ur.....I HAVE TO GO OUTSIDE!" Faye said as she ran for the door. "YOU COME BACK HERE!" Too late, Faye was already outside, Ein with her. "Jet-person? Why is Jet-person's face all red? He looks like a tomato! Tomato tomato tomato!" Ed sang as she skipped out of the room. "I need a drink. No a lot of drinks."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Spike! Where did you go? SPIKE!" "I'm not coming out until the mutt is gone!" "I never knew Spike Spiegel was afraid of dogs....I guess I will have to tell Jet not to bring Ein to your GRAVE ANYMORE! Then he will know what Mr. Spiegel is afraid of...." "JET KNOWS THAT I AM NOT AFRAID OF ANYTHING!" "I guess I will have to tell him otherwise." "NO! I mean no. I will be kind enough to touch....Ein, and I will not cry about it." "Good boy, now get out of that tree, you don't want to get your suit all dirty would ya?" "Hey, its my regualr clothing, its not like im wearing the white robe, yet." Spike dissapeared, than reapeared behind Faye. Ein immediatly saw him, and started jumping up and down on his short little legs. He didn't chase Spike, I guess he knew better. "Okay Spike if you don't want people to know that you are an angel, you are going to need Ein on your side. Now you must be nice to the dog and PET HIM! Stop being such a baby, and stop hiding behind my back!" "Fine fine! Come here boy, just don't open your mouth....yea thats it." Ein came close to Spike and Spike gave him a little pat on the head, then his hand shot back into the protection of his pocket. "Okay, I pet him, now can we get back to bussniess?" "Spike!" Faye gave him the deadliest glare, and then pointed back to Ein. "Fine!" Spike crouched on the ground, and let Ein come to him. Ein gave him a lick on the cheek, and than sat in front of Spike. Spike cautiously put his hand out and let the dog sniff. Then he put the hand on the dog's head, and let it rest there. After a while of just staring at eachother, Spike scratched the dog's ears. "Hey mutt, you have to remember to act natural when Jet and Ed are around. I'm not sure if they are ready yet to see me, exspecially to see me as an angel." Ein looked at him, then walked away back inside the ship. "Great job Spike!"Faye gave him a little hug and a kiss on the cheek than walked back to the ship. "What was that for?" "Nothing." "WAIT TELL ME!"  
  
  
  
  
  
*****I was trying to write that one fast because I am starving and I wanted to finish the chapter before I went and ate. Hope you like it. And if you like this story try my other story, Kaboozol. It might not be as good at this one, but I want to test it out, I might get rid of that story if no one likes it, but you should tell me if you do or don't! I will try to finish the next chapter really soon, maybe I will even finish it today!!! 


	8. Sorry! Not a chapter!

I am sorry that I am taking so long to write another chapter to Heavenly Clouds. I started writing during Winter Break and now I have like no time for myself. I promise that I will have a chapter out by Friday, and if I don't you guys can kick my ass. Please forgive me for completely ignoring the story, but I will get back on it! I will try my best, and I am sorry if this is not what you expected to read. I am at school right now. The only time I can find, and I am supposed to be working on something else. Oh well. So that's why I can't just write a chapter now!!! I'm working on it! Don't hate me!!!!  
  
Thanks you guys for reading! Remember by Friday! (hopefully)  
  
~aolani 


	9. The Bets are on!

Heavenly Clouds A Cowboy Bebop Fanfic By: Aolani  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop!  
  
Hey people! I know it is Friday today, and I just got a review that reminded me that it is Friday!!!! I was so freaking busy last nigh, and then I totally forgot!!! Okay I am going to write this, and it will be out by Friday (today) but I can't tell you when. ( I am getting nervous. I don't think I can make it, and if I don't people are going to kick my ass, as I said before you could if I didn't get it out by today.) Enough with this I will get to the story.  
  
  
  
Chapter 8: The bets are on!  
  
  
  
"Spike! What are you doing???? Leave my stuff alone!"  
  
"If you are going to be a better person, then you have to get rid of all the bad stuff. And this here is bad stuff!!!!" Spike said holding a bottle.  
  
"But.but...I NEED THOSE!"  
  
"You do not. I don't need them, so then you don't need them." Spike said firmly. He gathered all the bottles that he found in her room and started walking out the door.  
  
"But YOUR DEAD! Of course YOU don't need them! I DO!" Spike ignored her and walked out the door. He strode down the hall and headed toward the bathroom.  
  
"What.Where are you going? What are you doing with my pills? I need those!" Faye ran after him, but when she finally got to the bathroom the door was closed and locked.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!!!! You can't do this!!!" When Faye screamed everyone came running. Faye can scream really loud when she is mad.  
  
"Faye! What's the matter! You almost made me chop off the top of my bonsai. Are you crazy????" Jet said, looking wild eyed.  
  
"Faye-Faye.What's the matter? Who's in the bathroom??" Ed said, putting her ear against the door. Ed looked around and counted, "Ed, Faye-Faye, Jet- person, Ein. Who can be in the bathroom??" Faye didn't pay any attention to them but kept pounding on the door.  
  
"Open this damn door! I have a right you know! Those were mine!"  
  
"Faye!" Jet said, grabbing a hold of Faye and dragging her away from the door. "Who the hell are you talking to???" Finally Faye noticed that she was not alone; that the rest of the crew was standing around her, looking at her as if she were crazy.  
  
Faye finally had it. Enough was enough. "URGHHHHH!!! Why does everyone think I am crazy??? I AM NOT! IT'S ALL HIS FAULT! DO YOU HEAR!" she turned back to the door and started yelling again, "Yes, mister, I AM A fucking GURDIAN ANGEL! I CAN DO ANYTHING I WANT! IT"S YOUR FAULT!"  
  
They all heard a flush, then a clattering that sounded a lot like plastic bottles rolling around the floor. The door open, and there stood Spike. Of course, Jet and Ed didn't know Spike was here. They didn't know that there was a guardian angel in the bathroom.  
  
"Wha..ah..," Jet just stood there, mouth agape, looking at the door that opened by itself.  
  
"Ed, thinks that there is a ghost on the ship," Ed said looking at the bathroom with lots of curiosity. She started to walk into the bathroom but something.or someone stopped her. Ed looked up, putting her hands up trying to feel what stopped her. Slowly, fading in, was a certain someone, who was staring at Ed, wondering if it was a good idea to show himself to Ed and Jet. Jet and Ed stared, transfixed, while slowly Spike made a ghostly appearance. Ed seemed to be happy that a new discovery had been found, Jet was shocked.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, now you look like the good guy, choosing THIS moment to appear."  
  
"Hey, it makes you look cooler if you make a ghostly appearance. And I'm a cool guy, so why shouldn't I make an appearance like this?"  
  
"SPIKE-PERSON! Spike-person is back! What has Spike-person been doing all this time??? Jet-person and Faye-Faye are sad that Spike-person left. Where did Spike-person go?" Ed said jumping up and down, poking Spike here and there to make sure that he wasn't just an illusion.  
  
"Ed..I am dead..it's just that I am back."  
  
"How can you be back if you dead?" Jet said staring at Spike with wonder in his eyes.  
  
"Well.ummm..I kinda went to Heaven after I died, and now...now I am an angel."  
  
"An angel?" Jet said. He looked perplexed.  
  
"Yes. An angel.a Guardian Angel. Faye's Guardian Angel."  
  
"Yes. My FREAKING GURDIAN ANGEL!" Faye said. She was still really mad.  
  
"Calm down! The sooner I make you a better person, the sooner I will be gone!" Spike said glaring at Faye.  
  
"An angel." Jet was still trying to get the concept in his mind.  
  
"Spike-person is an angel??? CAN SPIKE-PERSON FLY????" Ed screamed, then she spread out her arms and started running up and down the hallway making airplane noises.  
  
"Why is it so hard to believe?" Spike said, starting to get annoyed. Jet stated laughing, and then he was rolling on the floor holding his stomach.  
  
"Because you aren't cut out to be an angel!" Faye said.  
  
"What's so hard about it? I mean, all you do is order people around, and take things into your hands. It's not like I am after someone. This is a piece of cake."  
  
"I highly doubt that. You have been here for a couple of days. You aren't going to change the world in a couple of days. Trust me, you aren't going to change ME in a couple of days."  
  
"You wanna bet?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What's the price?"  
  
"If you don't change me and the Bebop in one month then you go back to Heaven, and don't earn your wings. You will probably be a disgrace."  
  
"And if I win?"  
  
"I will tell you everything you want to know. EVERYTHING." Spike thought about this, and all the stuff that Faye did to leave him hanging, and wondering.  
  
"Sure. What's there to loose? I'm already dead."  
  
  
  
  
  
I know I know. It's short, but I am writing this in school, and the bell is going to ring pretty soon. Let me give you readers some advice. If you are thinking about writing a story AND go to school, it's not that easy. You will have a lot to do, and then you will have like no imagination. Like I do now. Personally I think I could of done better, but I don't have the time to sit and think, so you will just have to take that now. Hey, look on the bright side, Spring Break isn't that far away, tune in then, and I guarantee that I will have better chapters and stories then. Adios! 


	10. I can finally see him!

Heavenly Clouds A Cowboy Bebop Fanfic By: Aolani  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything Cowboy Bebop. NONE OF IT IS MINE!"  
  
Now that it is the weekend I finally have time to write chapters. I have been waiting for a long time to have a weekend where I can relax. Now here it is, and I am going to be slaving over these chapters..all for you!!!!!!!!!! I will not upload them all at once, for I know that you will read them all and then I will just have to write more and more. Then I would have to set a deadline for myself again, and risk getting my ass kicked. Enough about me I will just get to the story.  
  
  
  
Chapter 9: I can finally see him  
  
  
  
Jet sat in his room cutting his Bonsai, and humming a little tune. Everything seemed fine nowadays. Now that Spike was back..well.kinda, everyone else was happy. Except for Faye. She chose to do everything to bug Spike. And when she bugged Spike she bugged him. She was taking the bet that they made very seriously and it was hell for the rest of the crew. Of course, if Faye was nasty, Spike had to be too. That made it even worse for Jet. Ed didn't seem to mind, she was happy as long as Spike was there with her. The first couple of days when Ed found out that Spike was here, she followed him around. When she was satisfied that he wouldn't disappear anytime soon, she went back to her usual routine.  
  
Jet had the ship to himself right now. Spike and Faye were off torturing each other at the mall, and Ed was off with Ein searching the planet they landed on for the night. Jet set his pair of scissors down and wiped his brow. He then thought about going after a bounty, but he wasn't sure if he should involve the others. He walked out of his room and into the living area. He sat down on the comfy yellow couch, and turned on the T.V.  
  
Big Shot was on, and there was a bounty for 10 million woolongs. The guys name was Charlie Leng, and he had a bounty on him because he was on the run from the police because he was selling Red Eye Drops. The drops went into your eye, and you immediately get a high, (or something like that. It was on one of the earlier episodes with Katrina, I just can't remember the details.) He was selling them in local bars to the bartenders. Jet just stared at the T.V and weighed the pros and cons. Well, we do need some money, and I can't stand Faye and Spike fighting all the damn time. Ever since they made that stupid bet. What is freaking wrong with people these days? Aren't there any normal people left? I guess I could send Spike and Faye to do it, then they would leave me alone a little longer, and then I can also get money I need to fix the ship. Wow, I am damn smart! Jet turned off the T.V and called Ed.  
  
"Ed! Come here! And bring your Tomato!"  
  
"Jet-person call Edward?"  
  
"Yes! I need you to look up this man. His name is Charlie Leng. Find where he is, and anything else you need to know about him."  
  
"Yes sir! Yes Jet-person! Edward is on it!" Ed then preceded to her room, and sat there in the dark with her goggles on, and clicking away at the keys.  
  
Now that Jet got Ed to look up Charlie, Jet preceded outside of the ship. There stood Faye and Spike. They were fighting. They were kicking and nailing each other in the arm. They were practicing there moves on each other. They didn't seem to mind that they were practically killing each other. If Jet couldn't see Spike, he would be freaked out right now.  
  
"Hey! Did you notice that you are going to kill each other if you continue to do that? Then where would you be? Wait. Spike's already dead, but then Spike could possibly kill Faye, then she could probably become an angel too, and then she would probably become one of our guardian angels. You know what? I am babbling, and I NEVER babble! What the hell? I think there is something wrong with me. You know what? Kill each other, what do I care, one of you is already dead." Jet stated, then left, leaving them fighting. The whole time Jet made that speech, they weren't even paying attention to him, and they continued to fight.  
  
"Spike. Are you getting tired yet?"  
  
"No. Are you? I am just getting started. I am going to beat you."  
  
"What did Jet say when he came out?"  
  
"I have no idea." She then shot her foot out catching Spike surprised, and Spike fell, being tripped by Faye.  
  
"HA! I win!" Faye yelled a little breathless from the fighting. Spike lay on the ground. Then he shot his own foot out, and brought Faye down next to him.  
  
"Where even."  
  
  
  
I know! It is really short. Sorry, but my creative juices aren't coming out that well. Hey, if you really want me to write better, maybe you could.hint hint..write more reviews. I really enjoy your reviews. They make me feel good about what I am writing, and they tell me if I am pleasing you guys. This is my best story, the other two kind of bombed. Yea, I think I will stick with this one and try to make this one the best. See Ya! Remember REVIEW!!!!! 


	11. Ringing

Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop  
  
  
  
Heavenly Clouds A Cowboy Bebop Fanfic By: Aolani  
  
  
  
Chapter 10: Ringing  
  
  
  
"Man, I'm beat." Spike said, lowering himself carefully onto the battered yellow couch. "You didn't have to bring me down so hard!"  
  
"Yeah, I didn't mean too. But you didn't have to bring me down, after YOU were down! Now we are both bruised and battered, all because of you!"  
  
"All I can say is that it's not my fault." Spike laid down, and closed his eyes, trying to relax his body, hoping, maybe that the pain would go away.  
  
"Spike? Is that tears in your eyes? Are you that badly hurt?"  
  
"No! My eyes are watery because of the light. It is too bright. Can you turn it down a bit?"  
  
"Not unless if I want to turn off the light. Why would you care? You're an angel!"  
  
"So! Angels have feelings too!"  
  
"Stop being a baby, you're an angel, you dead also! Who cares if you're hurt! Look at my broken nail! You ruined it!"  
  
"I thought I thought you better than that. Didn't you learn anything these past few days?"  
  
"Nope. I will continue to be the way I am. There is only one way that I will change, and I know you will never do it."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I'm not telling. You will just have to figure it out yourself." "Fine then! Be that way!"  
  
"I will! Now I am going to my room, and resting. I need my beauty sleep, so don't even bother trying to wake me up!" Faye sauntered off to her room, flinging her hair at Spike, she then slammed the door to her room, and started kicking things.  
  
"I thought you needed your beauty sleep!" Spike yelled, after hearing Faye kicking thing.  
  
"Yeah well! URGGG! Don't even try to wake me up! The only way I am going to wake up is if you turn on 100 alarm clocks!" She then threw herself on the bed, and screamed into her pillow.  
  
"I CAN HEAR YOU!"  
  
"Shut up! I'm preparing myself for my nap!" She then flipped back onto her back and stared at the ceiling. After a while Faye fell asleep, and only awoke when a blasting, constant, annoying, sound woke her up. She took the pillow off her face, and slowly looked around her room. There in every place that she could see, were circular things that were ringing. "No! He wouldn't do that!" But the sound kept going on and on.  
  
"Spike! You didn't!" Spike poked his head inside of the room, and causually said, "You said that the only way that you would wake up is to 100 alarm clocks. That's the only way I could think of waking you up.so.that's why there all here."  
  
"You dummy! How could you! Turn them off! Turn THEM OFF!" Faye got up and jumped around the room, throwing clocks against the wall.  
  
"Hey! I borrowed those clocks! Stop breaking them!" Spike ran around the room, following Faye, trying to stop her from ruining anymore clocks.  
  
"Serves you right!" You're the one who decided that it was such a good idea! Just try to save them! YOU CAN"T SAVE THEM!" Faye ran around the room, somehow, finding a baseball bat, she continued to wake all the alarm clocks that she could find. Spike was getting desperate. He borrowed all those clocks from fellow angels. "Their going to kill me. Well, I'm already dead!" Jet ran in, and so did Ed. They were both sleeping, but woke at the sound of the alarm clocks going off.  
  
"What the hell is going on in here!?!?!" (He seems to be saying that a lot lately) He looked around the room, and saw Faye bashing clocks and Spike trying to gather as many as he could.  
  
"Nevermind. I'm too old for this." Jet walked out of the room shaking his head, he headed toward his room, and decided to trim his bonsai. That would relax him. Ed stayed, thinking it was funny that Spike looked like he was going to be sick.  
  
"Faye Faye? What is wrong with Spike-person?" Ed said, following Faye, staying clear of any glass.  
  
"He's mad because I am breaking his clocks! But he deserves it!"  
  
"Faye Faye? Isn't glass bad for Faye Faye's feet? Ed-person staying clear of glass!"  
  
"Oh yeah." She stopped long enough to see that there were some pieces of glass stuck to the bottom of her foot. "OW! WHY DIDN"T I NOTICE THAT!" She hopped to her bed, and sat, trying to get the glass out. "Why does it always have to be me?" Faye thought, about to cry.  
  
"Why does it always have to be me!" Spike said, looking at the measly two clocks he could find that weren't broken or shattered.  
  
  
  
  
  
I know! Its short, but I don't have all the time right now. Once again I am at school, and I have a limited amount of time! Hope you guys won't come after me! Please forgive me for taking such a long time to write another chapter. They are short, but they take a long time to write! Please Review, and I a guarantee that I will write more, maybe even faster!  
  
Bye guys!  
  
~Aolani 


End file.
